


You're my muse

by rebellioustae



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, artist kihyun, kihyuk, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, not sure if i will keep this title, really this is just pure fluff, this ship deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellioustae/pseuds/rebellioustae
Summary: Kihyun thinks that Minhyuk is the most beautiful person everorKihyun is whipped and a bit in denial and Minhyuk is clueless





	You're my muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So it's the first time I post here, just wanted to let you know that english is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if there are any errors. Okay, hope you enjoy!

Minhyuk was the only person Kihyun could draw perfectly without any more reference than his memory. Over time, he had memorized every single detail about the other's face. The natural pout of his lips, his bright eyes, his usually messy and dyed hair...not only that, but he also knew how the boy would react to different things. He knew how wide he would smile when he was excited about something (which was often), he knew how his cheeks would turn a pretty shade of pink when he was embarrased, how he would unconsciously bite his lips when he was nervous, or how he would manage to look stunning while crying, with tears shining in his eyes and light sobs escaping his lips.  
It was for things like this that some people assumed that he was in love with Minhyuk, or, according to them "because he looked at him like he was the shining sun", but he always denied it. He wasn't in love with him, or at least not more than any other person, because Minhyuk was too charming to not fall a little for him. Sure, he had a soft spot for his best friend, but everyone did. And maybe the reason why he apparently looked at him like he was the sun, was because he had a really sunny and positive personality that made everyone smile. Anyone could see that the boy was a mood maker. It didn't make it better that Minhyuk was really pretty, he was tall, hot, and fit, so what? That just meant that everyone had a little crush on him (which totally didn't made Kihyun feel a little sick, especially when he saw the other surrounded by girls and some occasional boys, not at all.) His friend was beautiful inside and out, but that were just facts. Kihyun would still call him names and occasionally be a little rude to him tho, because that was him, and he was not sunny, or possitive, or beautiful, that was Minhyuk's thing. Also, maybe he thought that the boy looked cute when he was annoyed, but he would never admit that.  
There were a lot of things that Kihyun was in denial about, such as the ugly feeling he got in his stomach when he saw things like Minhyuk being all soft with people, hugging them and stuff. He should be used to it tho, Minhyuk had always been a very affectionate person, and it wasn't like he had any right to be upset about it, so he never said anything. It was just annoying, at leats when it wasn't him receiving all of that affection. He guessed it started to be worse when they got to college and more and more people started to notice Minhyuk. He had always been popular for obvious reason, the loved-by-all kinda popular, but now that they weren't in the same class like in high school, it was... harder to deal with. He also denied the other feeling he got in his stomach when the affection was,in fact, directed towards him and his friend was being all clingy. That feeling was pleasant. It was like flips, the happy kind. It was exciting, but it also made him a little nervous, much like when you're about to go on a big ride on an amusement park.  
Kihyun was suddenly put out of his train of thought when he felt a pair of arms around him. He turned his gaze and saw Minhyuk with his chin on his shoulder, hugging him from behind in the most comfortable way he could with both of them being sat on the couch, after entering the room silently.  
-Kihyuniieeee~- he sing-songed while burying his face in the crook of his neck, where Kihyun could feel him breathe.  
-What is it?- he said, trying really hard not to smile like a fool and failing miserably. He turned around so they would be more comfortable, face to face.  
-Let's do something together! We live in the same dorm and yet we barely see each other with all the classes- Minhyuk pouted, and fuck did Kihyun think about getting a little closer and kissing the pout out of his lips, but of course, he didn't.  
-What do you want to do?  
-Don´t know- he stood still for a moment, thinking- have you draw anything lately?  
-Of course I have, I'm an art student you idiot- the shorter said confidently, avoiding the fact that he may or may not have drawn Minhyuk a couple of times...or more than a couple. It was just pleasant to draw him, he didn't really think about it. He had always had a thing for drawing people, especially faces, and Minhyuk's features came to him naturally.  
-Can I see them? Please  
-Mmmm they are not any good, also, I never see any of your work but you always see mine  
-Well, my career is not as entertaining, I doubt you want to read some long ass boring essays. And you always say that your art is not good, but it always is, show it to me- he whined like a little kid with puppy dog eyes. It was annoyingly effective, Kihyun almost immediatly thinking that it wouldn't hurt him to show the damn boy some drawings.  
-Okay, I guess- he slowly got up from the couch, having the other boy unwrap his arms from his waist. He walked to his room and took his block of sketches. There really were a lot of drawings of Minhyuk. Using different techniques, different coloring, with different hair colors that the other boy had dyed his hair, but it was still him. He started walking back, regretting his decision. He was gonna be creeped out, and he couldn't blame him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it would hurt showing some of his drawings, but he couldn't back out now. He gave Minhyuk the block, feeling sick and repeating over and over in his head that is was going to be okay, that this wasn't like a cofession, he was just sharing his work with a friend.  
-Oh...- Minhyuk said looking through it, and Kihyun swears he almost let out a sob. He knew he shouldn't have shown him, he was going to hate him now, to avoid him, and he didn't know if he wanted to live in a world without that annoying prick by his side. No no, he was just panicking, Minhyuk wasn't like that, right? He would just kindly reject him, trying not to hurt him, and Kihyun could just pretend that this didn't happen altogether.- You really have a lot of talent, you make me look much more handsome than what I really am- he smiled warmly, and Kihyun had to take a moment to process it.  
-If you say so...-he said quietly. He didn't agree at all, his work didn't make justice to Minhyuk, but he wasn't about to discuss it, at least not right now.  
-Hey- he pulled the shorter's arm, making him sit in the couch beside him.- Are you okay? You look nervous. You know, if you are worried about passing your class or something, you don't have to, this are amazing.  
-No no, I'm fine- but he wasn't. He was frustrated, because really, how clueless could Minhyuk get? Was he really that undesirable for him that the idea of him having a crush on him didn't even crosh his mind? Because fuck it, he was done denying it, he was in love with his best friend, and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with his reaction. It could have gone horribly wrong, but he didn't expect it to be so...neutral. He was ready for chaos, but not to keep going as usual. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he didn't really confess any way, and deep down he knew that it would break him if Minhyuk rejected him, but he wasn't thinking straight and he wanted to get it out of his chest.- You know I'm not good with words, so I guess that this is my way of saying "I love you"- he didn't know were all this confident was coming from, but he wasn't going to be a coward now, so he looked directly into the other's boy face as realization washed over him, opening his eyes wide and blushing lightly.  
-I-I'm sorry for not realizing I just...wasn't expecting it? I mean you are so cool and I'm such a fool and I thought you just wanted me as your friend and I don't know I though I annoyed you most of the time and- he was rambling and Kihyun should have stopped him, but he looked too cute for that.- What I mean is that I love you too  
Kihyun didn't know who initiated the kiss, but he didn't care either. He just knew that Minhyuk lips were even softer than what they looked like, and that it felt right sitting on the other's lap, having his arms around his waist. It felt great, and when he looked at the other, he couldn't help but smile almost as brightly as Minhyuk always did.  
-You know that we really are idiots- he whispered against his lips.  
-I guess- Minhyuk replied happily.- But at leats now I can officially say that you are my idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda cliché and corny


End file.
